wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Telo's Addons
The WoW AddOn forum post is updated by Telo directly, so it may have additional information: *http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=5640664017 Telo's AddOns I've updated all of my mods for the 2.4 patch, though I haven't had a lot of time to test that there isn't anything lurking, so it's possible that there still might be issues. If you run into anything out of the ordinary with my mods, please post in this thread and I'll check it out. I'm including two links to each of my mods. One will be just .zip, while the other will have version information in the filename. Both files will be the same and both will be the most recent version. This way, anyone that downloads from the link without version information will always get the most up to date version, and anyone that wants a particular version or to track changes can do that, too. BottomBar Summary Updated by popular request. A 24 button bar that sits just above the default action bar. Where possible, its buttons aren't shared with the pageable Blizzard action buttons. Note: No key binding support currently, due to the security changes made by Blizzard for 2.0. Download :*http://www.arkydia.com/wow/BottomBar.zip History 2.4: minor change to match a change in Blizzard's default bars BuffTimers Summary Now that the functionality of the original mod has been incorporated into the client, this mod simply changes the format of the times displayed under your buffs and debuffs to the original BuffTimers style. Download :*http://www.arkydia.com/wow/BuffTimers.zip History 2.4: .toc change only InfoBar Summary Provides a framework for creating simple plugins that are incorporated into a movable bar. The included sample plugins display money, time, frame rate, ping, health regen, mana regen, map coords, DPS, bag space, and energy recharge. Download :*http://www.arkydia.com/wow/InfoBar.zip History 2.4.1: updated the DPS plugin ItemBuff Summary Displays a small, moveable window that shows your current weapon buff or buffs, including time and charges remaining. Download :*http://www.arkydia.com/wow/ItemBuff.zip History 2.4: .toc change only LootLink Summary Gives you a browseable and searchable in game item database that records every item that you come across in game. Download :*http://www.arkydia.com/wow/LootLink.zip History 2.4: fixed the bug that prevented known sell prices from appearing when not at a merchant MobHealth Summary Tracks an estimate for the current and maximum health of mobs. The estimate is remembered and becomes more accurate the more you fight that mob. Download :*http://www.arkydia.com/wow/MobHealth.zip History 2.4: .toc change only QuickLoot Summary Moves the loot window so that the next lootable item or the UI arrow to move to the next page is under your cursor as you loot. Download :*http://www.arkydia.com/wow/QuickLoot.zip History 2.3: .toc change only SideBar Summary Updated by popular request. Adds 24 buttons in two moveable, resizable columns. Where possible, its buttons aren't shared with the pageable Blizzard action buttons. Note: No key binding support currently, due to the security changes made by Blizzard for 2.0. Download :*http://www.arkydia.com/wow/SideBar.zip History 2.4: minor change to match a change in Blizzard's default bars AllAddOns Summary All of these AddOns in one convenient package. Download :*http://www.arkydia.com/wow/AllAddOns.zip